Life
by Tommy4eva
Summary: This story takes place after Won't Get Fooled Again in Season 1. It's just kind of... Instant Star my way sort of deal. Not really much to say other than that. It will most likely work its way up to M, so I'm just going to rate it as that.


**Alright, so I am completely aware of the fact that I hardly ever post, despite my promises that I will, and when I do post, it's a new story instead of another chapter to one of my old stories. I'm sorry about that. It's been so long since I've posted, I completely understand if some of my old fans have just given up on me. But, I decided to post this because I was watching a re-run of Won't Get Fooled Again in Season 1, and I just got inspired, something that hasn't happened in a long time. So please, if anyone who reads my other stories reads this, bear with me. I get like this, where I'll get to a certain point on a story, get bored, and move on, but I always go back. So, anyways, without further ado, here is a new story, and I am most definately planning on posting on my old ones in the very new future. This is a very long authors note... **

Jude was lying on her bed in her room, staring dejectedly up at the ceiling, like somehow she could blame the catastrophic events of the last week of her life on it. She sighed, realizing that it wasn't working, and put a pillow over her face.

First—on her sixteenth birthday, mind you—she finds out that her first boyfriend, Shay, is cheating on her with her older rival that lost to her in Instant Star, Eden. If that didn't suck enough Tommy, her producer that she had (well, 'has', if she was being honest with herself, which she isn't) a thing for, kissed her while she was demanding what was wrong with her and why no one seemed to want her. Then, shortly afterwards, he took it back—like you can take back the emotional damage a kiss like that could do to a girl—claming that she was too young. Which she is, but did he really have to tell her to forget it ever happened? So, after being heartbroken twice in about an hour, Jude then finds out a couple days later that her dad is having an affair with some lady named Yvette.

Groaning as she remembered this all, Jude removed the pillow and blew some strands of her red hair out of her face. She put the pillow under her head, got underneath her blankets and rolled over onto her side, curling into a ball. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to get some sleep, despite the fact that it was the middle of the day.

Jude could remember after the performance on Under the Mic when her dad came into her dressing room and she convinced him to tell her mom the truth about his unfaithful ways. She could remember each detail perfectly.

_There was a soft knock at the door, and Jude sighed deeply, yet another tear escaping as it rolled down her cheek._

_"Go away Tommy." She called in a slightly exasperated voice, rubbing her face in her hands. Much to her dismay, the door opened anyways. She glanced up into the mirror she was facing, ready to verbally abuse Tommy, but was shocked when her dad walked in. She looked down and shifted like she wished he wasn't there. She glanced back up at his reflection, only to look back down again like the sight of him was making her sick._

_"Wow. You really got that out of your system, huh?" He asked her as he closed the door and leaned against the wall right next to it. He was referring to the song that she had just preformed. She looked back up at him like she couldn't believe that he had just said those words._

_"It's kind of hard to get it out. I __think__ its gonna be stuck in me forever." Jude replied, some anger leaking into her voice. Her dad looked down and kind of made a face, like he was saying that that was fair. He pushed away from the wall and walked forward a couple of steps, putting his hands in his pockets._

_"Now I know I'm not proud of what I've done honey," He said as he walked, "I…" He took a breath and stopped his advance. "There's nothing I regret more than involving you and your sister in this." Jude turned in her chair to look at him, anger and shock evident on her face._

_"Us?" She asked in desperate anger, "Dad, you have to talk to mom." She stood up, anger and pain and confusion swelling in her chest. Stewart looked away and down, near tears, and shaking his head like he couldn't do it. "Stop asking me to lie to her dad. It not fair. She's my mom."_

_There was silence for a split second as they both stood there, Jude trying desperately to get her point across, and her dad accepting it._

_"Okay." He finally whispered, voice raw with emotion. He looked down at the ground again, glancing around before looking Jude in the eyes. "You're right. An-and I-I know you are." _

_They both stood there again, Jude breathing in sporadically heavy bursts of air, her face still a mix of emotions._

"_No more lies, okay?" He continued. "I promise." Holding back tears, he glanced around one last time before turning and walking out._

After that, they had come home, and Stewart and Victoria went upstairs. He told her what he was doing behind her back and came back down with a packed suitcase. When he left, Jude couldn't bring herself to hug him. He had done the most damage to her. More than Shay and Tommy ever could. They had just each put deep cracks in her heart, where her dad had shattered it. He was supposed to be her rock. The one that she could count on.

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. All these memories were too much. Memories of Eden coming in and Shay getting angry, asking her why she didn't wait in the limo. Jude running through her party, pushing Shay off, knocking over a tray of champagne. Her last attempt to hold onto Shay, asking him desperately to break up with Eden. Tommy kissing her in the rain. Tommy taking it back. Walking in on her dad and his mistress. Under the Mic. Her conversation with her dad. Her dad walking out the door. Shay, Tommy, Dad. Shay, Tommy, Dad. Shay, Tommy, Dad. It was like a leaky sink in the back of her mind, dripping endlessly over and over and over again. As repetitive as old re-runs. As painful and annoying and Chinese Water Torture. She felt like she was going to burst, She needed to escape. But there was no where to go. No one to turn to. She was alone.

And Jude had never felt more alone in her life than right then.

**Okay then... there you are. Oh, and please, no one copy my work, cause I put time and effort into each one of these. This one may have only taken thirty minutes to write, but I love each one of my stories like it's my child. So please don't hate, the world needs love. =D**


End file.
